Innocent Encounter
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: After one year of not been together the whole gang finds themselves in the celebration of Prince Zuko's weeding, unfortunately, Toph and Sokka had different plans in mind other than spending the time at the boring party, probably a one-shot, still unsure.


Innocent Encounter

Hey guys, Friendly Mushroom here, I know I should be updating, "Chronics of the Fire Nation" Believe me, I'm updating that fic as well today, just be patient, I just couldn't help but wrote this one, probably a one shot, not sure about it yet, it all depends I'm not sure.

Oh and guess what, I suddenly began doing AMV (Avatar Music Videos) You can go to my profile and find out more information, as you all may have guessed I do Tokka AMV, anyway, just read this fic and review if you want to, please do so I will know if I need to keep writing or leave it as a one shot.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, Toph can own the Avatar but that doesn't means she owns him since she owns Sokka in both ways of the word… just read and ignore me ok.

* * *

**Innocent Encounter: Between Love and Alcohol**

* * *

"Cheers! For the happy couple!" The sound of wine filled cups been hit together and the strong aroma of alcohol was filling the salon of the Fire Nation castle, a celebration was taking place, Prince Zuko just got married tonight, and with his marriage he was accepting the responsibility of been the new Fire Lord.

One year had already passed since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and today with the promise of marriage the nation was crowning a new and younger Fire Lord, one who could keep the nations safe. "Please guys, I know it is my celebration, but do I seriously need to be the center of all attention? I really wish to know what had happened after a long year of not seen you all."

The gang was reunited for the celebration, they all parted their ways shortly after the defeat of the Fire Lord and hadn't been together, at least not the five of them for a whole year, they didn't got to talk much when they all arrived since the wedding was priority, but now they were celebrating and enjoying some wine, or maybe just Zuko and Sokka were since no one else was old enough to drink. "…I don't wish to know, can we just leave? All this celebration is so boring…"

Zuko raised his only eyebrow at his new wife; she just smiled toward him half coldly half teasingly. "Mai, I haven't seen them in a whole year, ruling a nation isn't exactly an easy task, my whole life is involved in politics, peace offering, freeing slaved nations, civil wars, feeding turtle-ducks, can you just let me enjoy this party?" She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Hey! Wait until the night is over to do that!" Zuko directed a killer glare at Sokka who just smiled at him evilly, Katara slapped him in her usual 'don't do that you moron way'. "Ouch!"

"I can't believe I asked you to be my best man." Sokka just smiled at him, Zuko just ignored him and turned his attention toward Aang who was sitting next to him. "So, what has the all mighty Avatar been doing since he destroyed my people's way of life."

Aang stopped drinking his water filled cup and directed his attention to Zuko, then scratching the back of his head and playing with his newly grown hair. "When you say it that way it sound like I did something wrong? Well, nothing much had happened, just the usual."

"Believe me, there is nothing usual about this group of noodle brains." Everyone looked back at Toph who placed her dirty feet on top of the table; Sokka just moved her long skirt around her legs so no one would see her feminine side.

"Toph, you are using a dress, you need to be more careful." Toph ignored Katara and continued drinking her water, she as well as Aang were forbidden to drink wine, Katara wasn't forbidden to do so but didn't like the idea of a drinking party and just was there to make sure Sokka didn't had a cactus juice attack. "Anyway, Aang I also wish to know what you have been doing this whole year."

An evident blush appeared in his face as his not so secret crush for the waterbender came to sight even after deciding to be just friends. "Well, if you really wish to know, I have been traveling around the Air temples along side Guru Pathik, we are reconstructing the temples and searching for potential airbenders so they won't extinct whenever I'm gone."

"Blah, blah, blah, airbenders, blah, blah, blah, extinction, we don't need more weaklings like you." Aang looked at Toph angrily but tried to keep his usual goofy self and half ignored her. "You know what we need? More wine!" She said that last with a huge smile on her face as she stole Sokka's glass of wine and was about to drink it.

"Oh no you won't." Katara waterbended the wine away from her and Toph cursed her between teeth in answer. "But I thought you needed to be born an airbender."

"That's what I thought as well, but Guru Pathik says everyone can be a bender, even Sokka can but he needs to try extremely hard to be one." Toph laughed at Sokka and pushed his arm hard; he just looked at her indifferently and already missing her constant arm hitting. "I'm currently teaching airbending to some kids."

"That's great Aang! Now the nations will finally find some equilibrium." Aang blushed at Katara once again; Sokka just pulled his tongue out already feeling sick of Aang's crush.

"Please, want to teach them real bending? Why not earthbending? Airbending is for silly little girls." Aang had enough of Toph's hard nature but smiled to himself.

"Well, I heard earthbending was boys only, maybe that's the reason of why you aren't an airbender." Toph slammed her hand in the table and stood up, Aang did the same and stood up as well, both looked at each others with anger or at least Aang did since Toph was blind.

"What's your problem Twinkle Toes!?" Before Aang could answer Sokka stood up in the middle of both of them and carefully pushed Toph back to her chair were she crossed her arms angrily." Don't ever get in my way again Snoozles!"

"Come on guys, we don't need a fight (Whispering to Toph) Good distraction, I hid the wine bottle." Toph smiled and gave him a thumb up; everyone raised their eyebrows at them not really getting what Sokka told Toph to help her relax.

Zuko cleared his throat and won everyone's attention back. "Airbenders eh? That's pretty cool; the next one in the line is Katara. Anything especial had happened in your life?"

"Yeah Katara, is everything ok in the South Pole?" Both Sokka and Toph pulled their tongues out disgusted at Aang's interest in Katara's life; she just blushed a little and began playing with her long hair.

"Well, Sokka and I didn't exactly went back to the South Pole, I mean we did but we left a couple of weeks after arriving, life just didn't seem to be that interesting anymore, the South Pole was been reconstructed by Master Pakku and well, we decided to travel around the Earth Kingdom, just he and me." She blushed once again, no one actually knew why but Sokka.

"Can someone get me a plug-back? I'm getting sick of all this love talking?" Katara slapped Sokka once again angrily. "What was that for!?"

"Love talking eh? I wasn't the one begging to go back to Kyoshi so you could see your girlfriend!" Sokka gave Katara and angry look; she looked back at him in the same way.

"Suki is not my girlfriend! At least not anymore… we sort of have an arguing." Toph pulled Sokka's ear hard keeping her usual emotionless face. "That hurts!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I just wanted to express my opinion about your break up." Sokka looked at Toph curiously, she gave him a sad look but then an evil grin appeared in her face. "Boring!"

Sokka's jaw dropped and then he pointed Toph in an accusative way; she just smiled to herself while 'staring' at the Water Tribe warrior with her usual teasing smile. "I hate you."

"And I (Whispering at Sokka) got a pair of nice wine cups." A smile was drawn in Sokka's lips as he clutched happily, once again everyone even Mai raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, as I was saying before my brother rudely interrupted me, we traveled around the Earth Kingdom for a couple of months, he insisted in staying at Kyoshi to train." Katara gave Sokka a cold look which he ignored. "But I had other plans and we split up."

She blushed once again, and Sokka gave her a disgusting and full with disapproval look which she ignored. "Is that all?" Aang looked at her curiously, she only blushed even harder.

"Well, no… I went to one of the villages we visited in our first travels around the Earth Kingdom and ended up living there." Once again she blushed madly, Aang was about to ask what she was blushing about when Sokka stopped him.

"Believe me, you don't wish to know." Aang gave Sokka a puzzled look which he ignored and continued drinking his wine.

"So what about you Sokka? What happened between you and Suki?" Sokka split up his wine bathing Toph with the red liquid; she just hit him hard in her usual way, but this time stronger than ever.

"(Cough) I sort of (Cough) ended our relationship" Everyone, even Mai looked at him curiously. "Sort off, she wanted to take our relationship to a whole new level, but I wasn't ready, so I left Kyoshi when I was sure my training was over and continued my sword training."

"Yeah I heard Master Piandao had been training you again, you are lucky, he turned me down more than once, I can believe he actually trained you." Sokka gave Zuko an evil look and Toph once again laughed at him. "Sorry… just saying."

"Yeah I pretty much went training with Master Piandao again; actually I have been living in the Fire Nation with him ever since I arrived here, but my training will be finished in a couple of months and I will be searching a new master and new weapons to improve my skills. What about you Toph, any Earth Rumble you had been involved in recently?" Toph blew her hairs away from her face annoyed, not at Sokka but at her life.

"My life sucks, that's all you need to know." She 'looked' away expecting him to leave the conversation, but he smiled to himself while poking Toph's head. "Cut it off!"

"You know you want to tell us, come on you know you want to." He continued pocking her until she grew tired of it and she ended up grabbing his nose and pulling it hard. "Ouch! My nose, it hurts!"

"Oh I'm not trying to hurt you." She said in her usual sarcastic way. "Fine, if you really want to know why my life sucks here we go." Toph crossed her arms and took a deep breath before continuing. "My parents promised me not to be over protective toward me anymore, and at first they kept their promise. That was until my father was elected as the new Earth King, our family moved to Ba Sing Se, you know how much I hate Ba Sing Se."

Everyone's jaws dropped, minus Mai's one since she wasn't impressed, actually she was falling asleep from her boredom. "Your dad is the new Earth King!"

"Stop yelling Snoozles, as I was saying we moved to Ba Sing Se, and at first I didn't dislike the idea since the Earth Rumble moved from Gaoling to Ba Sing Se after my father closed the arena, once I appeared I found out the Pebble you all know as the Boulder was the new manager of the place, he kept his promise not to use his abilities to entertain others just to become the head of the industry." She took her glass of water and drank it all while everyone waited for her to continue, she never did.

"So? What happened next, knowing how good you are at magic earth moving thingies you should have become the champion once again, by the way, can I have your autograph?" Everyone slapped their foreheads when noticing Sokka once again forgot about Toph's blindness minus Mai who was already snoring peacefully.

"If you beg me as a beaver-dog asking for meat." He did as he was told but then remembered Toph couldn't write and went back to his chair ashamed. "I couldn't wrestle anymore… that damn Pebble, he said I was too young to wrestle and that it was against the rules, not only that he called me a little girl who shouldn't be ruining her little hands fighting in the dirt, doesn't he knows who I am!? I kicked his butt many times in the past! Not only that he said I didn't have the body to become a diva, what's a diva anyway?"

Sokka was about to answer when Katara stopped his attempt to give the young girl an explanation. "She is too young to know." Sokka nodded in agreement while Toph kicked the table hard in her annoyance. "Big deal, you were unable to wrestle again and your father is the new Earth King, it can't be worst, can it?"

"I don't know, my life just sucks ok? Not to mention I always have to wear a dress, and my nose is currently forbidden, which reminds me, my parents aren't looking at me." She began picking her nose none stopping, everyone looked away disgusted.

"I guess I got more than what I was expecting as an answer, I guess that's all then." Sokka looked at Toph who felt him staring at her, she nodded in agreement and so Sokka began looking evilly at Katara. "Yeah well, that's pretty much what we have been doing, at least the important stuff, unless Katara getting married to Haru suddenly turned out to be something important everyone would like to know about."

Zuko spited out his drink, Mai woke up from her slumber, Aang looked at Katara with disbelief and pain, Katara flinched, Sokka grabbed the wine bottle from down the table and run away pulling Toph by the arm as well. "You are going to marry Haru!?"

"Aang, it isn't what you think, I had been living in the village with Haru but that doesn't mean…" Zuko flinched this time and Mai stared at both benders with an almost imperceptible smile drawn on her face as she enjoyed other's pain.

"You live with him!?" Aang could feel the Avatar state trying to take possession of his body, Katara just gulped hard trying to explain the situation to Aang.

"No, I mean sort of, I live in the village, not with him, I see him often but that doesn't means we are officially dating jet." Katara flinched once again after noticing the look in Aang's eyes.

"Jet? What do you mean with jet?" Zuko cursed himself in silence for ever asking what turned out of their lives, but Mai continued listening to the conversation with a lot of interest, the argument continued between Katara and Aang, no one actually noticed Sokka and Toph weren't there anymore.

Somewhere around the capital, Toph and Sokka walked with huge smiles in their faces, one carrying a couple of wine cups and the other one carrying a huge wine bottle. "Freedom at last, I couldn't stand been at that boring party anymore."

"Yeah, it was pretty much a pain, I almost feel sorry for my sister, we both know our little airbender will be questioning her for hours about Haru, but it was a lie worth to say." He said that last while hugging the bottle of wine.

"Quick, fill my cup, I can't wait." Sokka sweat dropped at his young friend after noticing she was already placing the cup in front of his face for him to fill it.

"Ya know, I don't think it is a good idea to let you drink this baby, you are 12 years old." She kicked him hard and then took the wine bottle away from him.

"I'm 13, besides, you promised to let me drink at least one cup." Sokka took a deep breath and then took the wine bottle, opening it and then filling both of their cups; both of them took a sit down a tree and 'stared' at their cups, one knowing he had already had too many cups at the party and the other despite not been able to see the cup was enjoying every second before the red liquid touched her lips. "Cheers!"

"What are we cheering for?" Both stayed in silence not really knowing what for, somehow it didn't matter but Toph was new at the drinking ceremony and thought about it for a second. "What about world peace?"

"You want war as much as I want; I'm not cheering for that… oh, what about my first wine cup is that worth the cheering?" Sokka gave her a curious look which of course she never noticed.

"I don't think that's how it works… we can always cheer for the happy couple." Both exchanged looks, or at least Sokka did since he knew Toph couldn't exchange looks with him. "I know, why wasting our time in that… maybe we should just drink and forget it."

"This is my first wine so we are sticking to the rules… I can't believe I said that!" Sokka began laughing at her, she was about to hit him but for some reason she didn't.

"We can cheer about you following the rules once in your life." Toph ignored him and began playing with her cup of wine, not wanting to drink it until finding out what to cheer for.

"What about… our friendship…"Sokka raised an eyebrow, she couldn't see him, but she knew he was looking at her. "I mean well… you were the first real friend I ever had, I think that's worth cheering for."

"…Yeah, perhaps that's what we should cheer for…" Both stayed in silence for a while until Sokka placed his cup in front of Toph with his usual smile. "Cheers!"

Toph smiled and searched for Sokka's cup with her hands, once she found it she hit it with her own. "Cheers!" Both began drinking their wine after the cheering, Sokka always looking at Toph as she drank it all. "Ew! It tastes horrible!"

"That's because you aren't used to it, and you shouldn't drink it all in your first try." Toph liked her own lips and then searched for the wine bottle; Sokka pulled it away from her. "Sorry but I only promised to let you drink one cup, seriously, I can get into a lot of troubles if I let you drink."

"Don't be such a spoil fun, fill it!" Sokka waved his head in signal of negation but filled her cup anyway. "Cheers!" Sokka filled a cup for himself and then both drank in unison, when the second cup was over, Toph's face began winning a reddish color. "This one tasted a lot better… I want more."

Sokka was already getting drunk as well, he had already had a lot of wine at the party, and his alcohol limit was already been exceeded. "Maybe we should stop now before something bad happens."

Sokka looked back at Toph and then flinched, the young girl already took the wine bottle and was drinking it empty, Sokka took the wine bottle away from her and hugged it protectively. "Hey! I was (Burps) drinking that, hand it over." Toph tried taking the wine bottle away from him but missed her snatching and ended up in the floor.

"Oh no you are drinking no more; your face is already red which means you are getting drunk, no more wine for you." He said that last while drinking from the bottle as well.

"It's mine!" She tackled him down and so the bottle of wine hit the floor and broke, spilling the rest of the wine at the tree. "Look at what you have done (Moving dizzily) you broke it!"

"Whatever, I can still think a little and that's better than having both of us drunk, another cup and I would be out of my mind for real." Toph searched for Sokka's face with her hands and touched his lips feeling the liquid was still there. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"You drank a lot more than I did, I want my part!" She began cleaning the small drops of wine around Sokka's lips with her fingers and then licked them clean. Sokka just gulped at how beautiful she looked with that permanent smile in her face. "Not enough… I want more…"

"You are officially an addict; I'm never letting you drink ever again." Toph could smell the odor of Sokka's breath, her smile growing bigger as she leaned closer to him, the drunk reddish color been replaced by a soft blush. "I'm not that drunk." Sokka pulled her away from him carefully, and trying to calm down his best friend.

"I'm not that drunk either." She smiled once again, Sokka couldn't help but smile as well as the young earthbender leaned closer, maybe both of them were driven by the alcohol in their blood, maybe it was something else, perhaps they would never know, everything they were aware off was they were holding each others and leaning closer.

Their lips were pressed together softly, they stayed like that for a few seconds, just enjoying the taste of their companion, been driven away from reality, Toph placed her hand on Sokka's cheek and the gentle touch of her hand was enough for Sokka to press the kiss harder, it was no longer just lip contact, their tongues were now sharing a beautiful dance.

Sokka moved his hands around her body until he reached her waist, she just grabbed her arms around his neck and continued kissing him, they both forgot completely about their need for air and continued kissing, none of them wanting to stop, but the need of air was growing mad and they finally pushed each others away.

Both gasped for air, and even though the kiss was over, they still held each others carefully, they stayed like that for a long time, Sokka staring at her beautiful blushing face and she once again pacing her hand around his face, trying to 'see' him with her naked hands instead of her useless eyes.

"That was… different…" She nodded in agreement before suddenly falling asleep by her own drunken state, her body pressed again his own, he just hugged her gently with a permanent blush in his face. "Sleep well Toph."

She curled herself in Sokka's arms, he never dared to move away fearing he would wake her up and so he held her closer and slowly falling asleep, a smile drawn in his face as a weak and low toned word escaped his lungs. "…Cheers…"

* * *

I know it is wrong for me to say this, but I think it turned out pretty well, I have read many drunk Tokka fics before and I always enjoy them so I was thinking, why not writing mine lol, I know many will be mad for me since I hinted Katara/Haru pairing, it doesn't means I like the couple, I support Tokka and nothing else, no offence to any other ship I just don't like Katara or Aang paring with anyone, or perhaps I like them paring with everyone, minus Toph, she is Sokka's property… or is it the other way… I think I said enough, see you in the next fic! (Goes updating Chronics of the Fire Nation chapter 3).


End file.
